Dmitri Medvene
dmitri medvene I can make my first steps as a child of 25 This could be the very minute I'm aware I'm alive All these places feel like home With a name I'd never chosen I can make my first steps As a child of 25 ''The Basics'' full name – Dmitri Medvene nicknames – None :\ location – Budapest, Hungary age – 25 birthdate – June 27 gender – Male sexuality – :) ''Information'' Background Dmitri was born on June 27th, to Stefan and Firenze Medvene while they were on vacation in Moscow, Russia. A true Austria-Hungarian, his Austrian father and Hungarian mother decided to give him a traditional Russian name to always remind him of where he started. His parents were older, both in their 30s when Dmitri was born. Both of his parents were interested in music, but because of their medical backgrounds, they were unable to pursue it other than an infrequent hobby. Dmitri, on the other hand, wanted everything to do with music and started dabbling in various instruments and styles. He finally settled on the piano, something that his mother had always wanted to learn, but never had the time. He played for his church and since he was sixteen would always be the pianist that played for the Midnight mass on Christmas. His two older brothers followed in the footsteps of their parents, but were also just as supportive as everyone else. After the war, his family split into various inhabitable cities in Europe. Almost all of his family lived in either Berlin or Budapest and living in the middle of them provided Dmitri a happy childhood filled with plenty of good memories. He always only knew life post-war, so it was okay. It wasn't bad. Life carried on as normal for him. There were girlfriends and breakups and tests and graduations and laughter and tears and just living life. It was average, nothing completely out of the ordinary. It was just living life. So, when he was nineteen, Dmitri moved permanently to Budapest in hopes to finish out his university career, but he started to feel stifled. All he wanted was to live his life how he wanted. Being blessed with understanding and supportive parents, they suggested that he travel abroad to enrich his horizons. He originally had his eyes set on London, but finally chose to stay in Budapest after the death of his mother. Now twenty-five, he's ready to do something different and wouldn't mind taking a sabbatical from his job and gathering up the money he has to just travel the world, but he hasn't mustered up the courage for that yet. Personality Quiet and shy when you first get to meet him, Dmitri appears to many as an old soul. He's frequently absentminded and isn't necessarily forgetful, but he would easily lose his head if it weren't attached. However, when it comes to his music, he has always been completely attentive. Never misplacing a score or any of his sheet music, Dmitri keeps meticulous care of everything that deals with his passion. He's a man of many layers and depending on where you are in the friend circle is the Dmitri that you'll see. In terms of his music, he is normally shy when it comes to having people listen to him, but if he is getting ready to perform or if you are a close friend, he'll willingly sit down at a piano and start to play. He loves singing older songs and most of the music that he has penned has mimicked a lot of it. He hates the idea of success so he's always turned down any sort of deal he could manage to get, instead opting for small time success. He's easily fascinated and it takes quite a lot to break him out of that spell. He is also easily captivated by the smallest things and can become inspired from them too. To put it simply, he's quite fond of life. And even while working for "The Man," he doesn't let it get him down. His boss is a nice enough guy and even sometimes tries to come to his shows at the bar. Too bad for him though, he's normally too busy that he arrives just a little bit too late. ''Relationships'' Family * coming soon Friends *'Benjamin Haring' - A really good friend who also lives in Budapest. They have basically a similar outtake out life and that comforts Dmitri. Ben is one of the few people that Dmitri can really confide in and doesn't feel awkward or strange. THANKS, BEN! At the Work Place *'Seven (Vance) Tangvald, aka sir' - his boss. A very awesome man who only hired him because he had shagged all the previous (read: female) ones. This made Dmitri turn a violent shade of purple, but he trucked through. One of Dmitri's good friends, even though HE WOULD NEVER ADMIT THAT BECAUSE THAT IS WEIRD. ''Trivia'' * He plays the piano at Piaf, an upscale bar in Budapest. * Wiki picture edited by startingseeker at insanejournal. Category:Characters